Phantomhive Twins scenarios!
by strawberry-choco-cake
Summary: A small collection of scenarios with the little phantomhive twins! In the story we decided to call Our!Ciel "Astre". Please note that these are in no order whatsoever, and we try to keep this as "canon to the manga" as possible. we take requests and really do enjoy your reviews and feedback! We hope you enjoy!
1. thunder storms and honey

It was a stormy night, and it was getting very late. Ciel slowly opened his eyes to see a small little mountain of blankets next to him.

"Astre?" he said is a low little voice.

The little mountain of blankets suddenly shifted.

"I-i'm sorry ciel.. D-did i wake you up-p?" astre replied.

 ***Crash***

"Eep!" astre squeaked hiding his face in the blankets.

A loud clap of thunder suddenly startled them both.

Ciel kept looking over in the direction of his brother.

"Hard time sleeping?" he said in a warm and soft tone.

Astre slowly lifted his head up from the blankets he shoved into his face and nodded.

"ok , give me one second." ciel said slowly getting out of bed.

He got up, but suddenly felt Astre tug onto his nightshirt. Ciel turned around to look at his younger little brother who had tears running down his face.

"D-don't go ciel.." astre said sniffling.

"It's ok." He replied, "I'll only be gone for a few minutes." he said trying to reassure his brother.

Astre slowly let go of the corner of his nightshirt and curled back up into a little ball again.

"You p-promise?" astre asked with concern in his voice.

Yes. but right now, I have to think of a way to avoid gramps." He said with a small laugh.

Ciel left the room slowly closing the door behind him, to avoid making any loud noise. He slowly crept downstairs into the kitchen and looked around for some milk. He soon spotted a small can that was labeled "powdered milk". He added some water into a small pot, and poured in a bit of the powder. He went to get a bit of wood for the stove so he could heat it it, when he noticed tanaka standing at the entrance of the kitchen. "T-tanaka!" he said surprised.

"Young master Ciel, what are you doing up this late in the kitchen?" Tanaka asked.

"I- I was making something for Astre.." ciel replied a little embarrassed, since he'd been caught.

"You should have asked for my assistance." He said.

"B-but i figured you'd be mad at me gramps.." Ciel said as his voice trailed off. Tanaka looked at Ciel who had his head down. "I'm not mad, I'm just happy you're okay." he said with a smile. "Now let me help you heat that milk." he said as he turned to get some wood.

Soon after tanaka helped heat the milk, Ciel went straight to the shelf that held the honey, and added a good amount inside the cup. Tanaka held the cup and walked out of the kitchen up the stairs. Ciel followed behind him and slowly opened the door as soon as they approached the bedroom.

"Astre i'm back" ciel said smiling and running towards his younger brother.

"Ciel! What took you so long!?" astre said hugging Ciel tightly.

"Well.. I- umm.." Ciel said as Astre looked over his shoulder, noticing Tanaka.

"Oh.. well I'm happy you're safe!" Astre said still hugging ciel.

"Young master astre, Your milk." Tanaka said handing Astre the cup.

"OH! Wow! Did you guys make this for me!?" he said releasing Ciel.

"I didn't really do much. I "just happened" to find Young master ciel in the kitchen." Tanaka said smiling.

"Thanks a lot Ciel." astre said before taking a sip of the warm milk with honey. "Yummy." he said softly.

"Now, now, you two. As soon as he's done with his drink, off to bed, all right?" Tanaka said reminding them.

"Yes gramps." they both replied.

Astre finished his milk after a few minutes and put the cup aside. They both climbed into bed and Tanaka tucked them in.

"Goodnight young masters." Tanaka said Smiling as he shut the door and went off.

"Thank again Ciel." Astre said turning over to face his brother.

"You're welcome Astre." Ciel said smiling softly while turning to face his brother.

 _ **They both closed their eyes and drifted into sleep, smelling the sweet aroma of warm milk and honey.~**_


	2. strawberry trifles for father

It was chilly afternoon in october.

The phantomhive manor was quite busy, due to the phantomhive domain's annual halloween celebration.

The twins didn't know much of the event since they themselves were so young. Ciel knew a bit due to his father preparing him to be earl, while Astre knew barely anything.

The twins decided to sneak around and "investigate".

They peaked into their father's office.

Their father starred intensely at the papers in front of him.

"He seems to be very focused on his duties as an earl." Astre whispered to Ciel.

"Yeah. i haven't seen father take a single break! He's just been in here all day." Ciel whispered back to Astre.

"Don't you think he's hungry?" Astre asked Ciel. "I mean, he's been in there all day, and I haven't seen Tanaka leave the kitchen". He added.

"True…" Ciel said.

They decided to head back to their rooms, but then Ciel stopped in his tracks.

"Why don't we make him something!" Ciel said happily.

"B-but we can't cook Ciel." Astre said starring slightly confused at Ciel.

"I've helped father cook with Diedrich for mother once. I'm sure we can used what I've learned from that to make something, right?" Ciel continued still holding onto the idea.

"I guess.." Astre said agreeing. "B-but we should ask tanaka for help though!"

Ciel smiled and took his brother's hand "okay!' he said cheerfully.

They walked into the kitchen and saw Tanaka standing there directing a few maids with requests from their father.

"Oh, why are you wo here? " Tanaka asked tilting his head at both the boys.

"We wanted to cook something for father" ciel said happily

"Since he's been working so hard." astre said adding onto Ciel's answer.

Tanaka's face shifted from confusion into a smile.

"I guess I can take a small break. They seem to know what to do." Tanaka said with a smile.

He motioned for the boys to follow him.

The boys watched as he looked around the shelves for something.

After a few seconds he pulled out a recipe book.

"Hohoho, Let's see."

He said as he flipped through the pages of the recipe book.

Ciel and Astre both tried to peak at the book, but Tanaka was too tall.

"Ah!" Tanaka said as he crouched down and pointed to a page in the book.

"Strawberry trifle?" Both boys said in unison.

"It's not too hard, but it takes a bit of preparation." Tanaka said to the boys. "Are you up for the 'challenge'?" He said playfully.

"YEAH!" they both said smiling and putting their hands up in the air.

Tanaka assigned them both to fetch an ingredient.

"Astre, will you find some fresh strawberries? Ciel can you borrow some cake?" Tanaka asked them both.

They both nodded and went off to find their assigned ingredients.

Astre looked around and noticed the gardener put down a basket of freshly picked berries. He went to go see if there were any strawberries, and to luckily there were.

"Excuse me." he said as he gently tugged at the gardener's pants. "Can I use a few of those strawberries?" he said softly.

"Of course!" The gardener said smiling.

He handed Astre a handful of strawberries.

"Thank you!" Astre said as he went on his way to give them to Tanaka.

Ciel spotted a cake that was being prepared in one of the maid's hands.

"Hi there! Can I please borrow a bit of that cake?" he said smiling at the maid.

"I guess." She replied as the cut half and put it on a plate for the boy. "Be careful" She said giving him a small smile.

"Thank you very much!" Ciel said as he walked happily back to Tanaka.

Both boys returned to Tanaka with their ingredients.

Tanaka already had a glass prepared with some cream.

Ciel handed Tanaka the cake and watched as he cut it into cubes.

Tanaka pulled up a small stool for the boys to stand on.

"First, we take the bits of cake and add some inside". Tanaka said while Ciel stepped on the stool and added a few in.

"Next, we add a splash of the thickened cream". He then took the cream that was set aside and added a bit in.

"Now we add a few strawberries." He said as Ciel let Astre go on the stool and let him drop in a few strawberries.

"Finally we just repeat until the glass is full." Tanaka said as he clapped his hands together.

Ciel and Astre both kept switching turns on the stool as they repeated the process.

After a few minutes, the trifle was complete.

Both boys stood there happily admiring their work.

"Now we just have to give it to father!" Ciel said excitedly.

Tanaka took the dessert and walked with the boys up to vincent.

Tanaka knocked on the door.

"You may enter" vincent said from the other side of the door.

"Excuse me sir, but your sons have prepared something for you". He said with a smile as he walked in.

"Father!" both boys said in unison.

"Oh what's this?" he said surprised.

"We made you a 'strawberry trifle'!" Ciel said.

"You seemed like you could use a break.. You looked kinda hungry too." astre said adding onto what Ciel said.

"Thank you boys. This looks delicious." vincent said as Tanaka handed him the dessert.

Ciel and Astre both watched as he went to take a bite.

"How is it?" they both asked.

"... It's… Delicious!" Vincent said happily.

Ciel and Astre bubbled with joy when they heard.

"Thanks again boys." he said as he continued to eat.

Ciel and Astre both went out of the room holding hands skipping down the hall.

"Thank you for helping them Tanaka". Vincent said.

Tanaka bowed and left the room.

There was still much work left to be done for the event, but at the moment the only work Vincent had, was enjoying the gift from his sons.


	3. Marriage and chess

It was a bright day, and light shined through the vast manor windows.

The twins were playing chess before they heard a knock at the door.

"Young master Ciel, your father would like to speak with you". Tanaka said as he stood in the doorway.

Astre sat there on the floor staring at Ciel with confusion, to which ciel replied with an equally confused stare.

Ciel followed Tanaka to his father's office.

"What is it, father?" Ciel asked still confused.

"Ciel I think it's time to tell you something about marriage," Vincent said.

"Marriage? Like how you and mother are married?" Ciel asked curiously.

"Yes you could say it's similar to me and your mother, I have had a talk with another family; the Midfords. " Vincent answered.

"The Midfords?" Ciel said tilting his head.

"Yes, They have made an offer for you to be married to their daughter in the future," Vincent explained.

"Oh, ok. When do we meet her?" Ciel said with slight excitement in his voice.

"Soon," Vincent replied.

"Will we live together in a big house like this?" Ciel asked extending his arms.

"Yes," Vincent said nodding.

"Will Astre live with us?" Ciel said with a smile on his face.

"No.. But he can live in our domain," Vincent said.

"Oh… I-I don't think I want to get married.." Ciel said looking down with a sad face.

"Why do you say that?" Vincent said shocked.

"I want to stay with Astre.." Ciel said still staring at the ground.

"You can. I'm sure if you asked, he'd love to live in our domain." Vincent said trying to cheer up Ciel.

"Oh.. I guess you're right. Ok then!" Ciel said putting on a smile.

"That's all I needed to tell you. You may go back to your brother now." Vincent said sending him off.

Ciel walked down the hall with his smile shifting into a frown.

Soon he made it to the room and sat with Astre.

"What did father talk to you about?" Astre said looking at Ciel.

He noticed his expression and decided it was best to drop the question.

"Um...Want to play another match of chess?" Astre said smiling pulling the chess board back out.

"Astre… Father told me I would have to get married to some girl named 'Elizabeth' ". He said with a saddened face.

"That's great Ciel!" Astre said with a smile.

"HOW?!" Ciel said with a slight yell.

"Y-you get to marry someone nice, like how father married mother," Astre said trying to cheer Ciel up.

"B-but father told me you wouldn't get to live with us.." Ciel said with tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm sure she's very nice Ciel. So you guys can live a happy life together. You don't need to worry about me, I'll be fine". Astre replied.

Ciel looked up and stared at Astre. He smiled "you know. You're right".

"I'll definitely visit you EVERYDAY though," he said laughing.

"Hehe. okay, Ciel." Astre said with a reassuring smile.

"Still up for a match of chess?" Astre said with a smirk.

"Yeah," Ciel said reaching for the chess pieces.

Spring air filled the room, carrying the smell of flowers, as it brushed again the chess pieces.

(Thank you for the request gilleanfryingpan. Sorry it turned out more depressing that I thought it would uwu)


	4. Demon talk in the starry night

It was a dark starry night in December.

The twins both finished celebrating their 8th birthday and headed back to their rooms.

The room was dark and was barely lit off of one candlelight.

"And then… the demon jumped out and ate her! Wahahahahah!"

Ciel said under the covers of their bed trying to act scary.

"WAh! Are demons really like that Ciel?!" Astre exclaimed as he hid clutched the covers closer to his face.

"Probably. I mean they are with the devil. The pastor at church said he was a meanie." Ciel said.

" But the pastor also said that the Devil was mad at God for being mean to them, wouldn't that mean they have feelings too?" Astre inquired.

"The only feeling they have are hunger. Cause they eat people and their souls!" Ciel said

" Well, we eat pigs and cows… And they taste REEEEAALLY good." Astre replied.

"Well, you're not wrong there," Ciel said licking his lips.

Astre cuddled up in a mound of blankets.

" They seem pretty nice to just help people even though they could easily just take a soul… I mean wouldn't you want something in return for helping someone?" Astre questioned.

"Don't say stuff like that. They only trick and manipulate you." Ciel said as his face began to pout.

"What would you do if you ever saw a demon? Would you make a deal with it? What would you wish for? I'd wish too strong like you Ciel." Astre said with a slight laugh

"I would never make a deal with a demon, and I'd NEVER let a demon touch you," Ciel said with worry in his voice.

"Promise you'll never make a deal with a demon," Ciel said as he held his pinky out.

"Okay," Astre said as he intertwined their pinkies

*scratch*

They both turned to look at the door.

From the other side of the door sat Sebastian wagging his tail.

(thank you for the request Niya, and thank you for telling us gilleanfryingpan~)


End file.
